All for you
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Jeanne was a reasonable woman, knowing that with being an adult came responsibilities. But when Eren cancels on her again she snaps and lashes out. EreJean, Hetero, Female JeanxEren, *Oneshot*, Modern A/U, Fluff, Feels, No smut


**Eren and Jeanne get into a fight, but he makes it up for her and accepts he was in the wrong**

 **Please follow, favourite and review**

Jeanne sat silently in the diner, time seemingly going slower and her temper getting worse. Where was he? He should have been here by now. If this was a joke it wasn't funny. She had been waiting here for him for what felt like forever, constantly staring at the clock as time rolled by and yet still he didn't show.

She was waiting for Eren at a diner, their local one. The one that was nearby their apartment and always had been, being able to get there by train or walk. The waitresses felt so bad for her they had given her a slice of apple pie, on the house as she was starving by this point. Refusing to eat dinner without Eren.

Eren had promised to meet up with her and get some dinner. But he was late, he wouldn't answer his texts or calls no matter how many times she contacted him. Making her worry about his current status and location. Just what the hell was he playing at making her wait this long, it was really fucking annoying now.

She wondered if he had gotten caught in traffic, since Eren didn't have a car nor did she they used public transport. However, traffic jams still effected public transport. The amount of times she could recall finishing work and it taking hours for her to get home was endless. So it wouldn't surprise her in the least if Eren was having the same issue.

Then again, he may have also gotten into a fight, since middle school Eren had a knack for getting into trouble. Always having to have the last word and never liking authority. It was like a dark cloud, following him everywhere he went. After getting together with him, she had been able to take some of the duty off of Mikasa's shoulders.

Suddenly her phone began to ring, upon checking the caller she saw it was Eren. Just when she thought he wouldn't be coming. Words could not say how grateful she was. "Eren, babe where are you?" she asked hopefully. Please let him be close, please let him be close. She had missed him so fucking much it was unreal. She needed to see him.

However, the next few words that escaped his lips shattered her heart like glass. Destroying her hopes and making her realize just how much time she had wasted sitting here alone. Waiting for someone who wouldn't even be showing up, like something out of a shitty rom-com or something, how pathetic was that?

" _Babe, I'm sorry I can't make it tonight. I still have work to do, the bar needs cleaning and some drunks need to be cleared out"_ he apologized. He felt like shit for doing this to her again. There was no way he would be able to make dinner at this rate. There was still a shit tonne he needed to do and his boss took the presentation of the bar seriously.

Now, if this had been any other day Jeanne would have understood this completely. Simply being sweet, telling him he worked too hard and it was no bother. But now her limit of how much bullshit she could take had been maxed out. Her emotions all but overflowing and her temper staring to fire up like a baby dragon.

This was the third time Eren had done this to her, bailing on her for his work. I mean she had asked for time off work especially so they could have a date night together. But it seemed Eren didn't feel the same. She couldn't believe Eren was putting his work over her. She was sick of this, sick of his shit. She wasn't going to keep quiet anymore, she was at the end of her fucking rope.

"Is work really that fucking important to you? We made a promise Eren, you made me a promise! Is going to dinner with me so hard work for you?!" she snapped bitterly. The more she yelled, the more emotional she seemed to get. Great, her voice was breaking and tears were welling up in her eyes. Hell, the waitresses and people behind the bar were staring at her. Everyone knew she had been stood up.

She was making a scene in a very public place despite the fact that she promised she wouldn't. Saying she would act like an adult and simply brush it off, go back home and watch some netflixx until she fell asleep on the couch. But she couldn't help it, she was just so fucking angry about all this. She was sick of being let down.

Eren had been working nights endlessly, shifting plans to other days. Barely allowing her to see him after work. Hell, she couldn't even remember what snuggling felt like. It was just too much for her emotionally, she was lonely. She just wanted to go on one fucking dinner date with Eren. Was that too much to ask for? Apparently so.

Meanwhile, Eren was stunned. Unable to even utter a word from his side of the phone as he listened to her rant. He had never heard Jeanne so upset, she sounded like she was about to cry. He could hear other people in the background whispering, making this even harder to listen to than it already was.

Jeanne then hung up, cutting off the phone completely. She was really fucking angry, it was taking all she had to not burst into tears right here in the damn diner. She just wanted to go home, she had never been so humiliated and angry in her life. She couldn't believe Eren had done this to her again despite promising he would be here.

* * *

Jeanne was wrapped up in the blanket of her shared bed, her eyes red from crying and utterly fed up. Thinking about all the women in the world who would be kissing and cuddling up to their partners right about now. But instead she was sitting here alone in her bed. She couldn't believe Eren had actually forgotten their date night, again.

All she had wanted was to get dinner together and talk. It wasn't even a fancy date, it had been a fucking diner. The kind were college kids and exes met up for fucking coffee. Messing about and having fun just like they had done during high school, their honeymoon faze back when they first started going out together.

She was currently wearing one of Eren's shirts, one that had been lying around and worn. The one he had been wearing before he had gotten ready for work earlier. It was a black T shirt with the words "Approach with caution" in white on the front. I mean it was the closest she got to him nowadays, the scent of lynx body wash and musk on it.

She felt so lonely she thought she may actually go crazy. Just wishing Eren was here right now by her side, his shirt reminding her of how long it had been since they were together. Making her realize just how much she loved Eren and what she wouldn't give for him to be here right now by her side.

Suddenly, the front door burst open causing her to jump in surprise at the sudden loud noise. She then heard it slam shut causing the walls to shake, then someone heading to the bedroom. They were stumbling clumsily, almost tripping into objects and falling over. Cursing under their breath, they were looking for something or someone. But who?

Eventually the bedroom door burst open and there was Eren. Red faced, panting heavily and looking very annoyed indeed. To boot, he was still wearing his work attire meaning he had come here straight from his job. Not even bothering to change his clothes, that or he hadn't had time to change them most likely.

Jeanne stiffened under her hiding place, shifting up the bed defensively. She wondered if this was a dream and her mind was making up things to make the blow easier. She couldn't even get her words out. I mean what was she supposed to say to him? She had said all she wanted to back at the diner already anyway.

Eren then sighed heavily, catching his breath again. He could see her eyes were red meaning she had been crying, to boot she was wearing his shirt for comfort. Meaning she really had been lonely. He then approached Jeanne before she could react, wrapping his arms around her tightly and embracing her in a hug.

He felt like a fucking dick, all this time he hadn't been thinking about her at all. How hard it would be for her having to deal with him working all the time and being all by herself. He buried his nose in her soft ash brown hair, pressing against her slight buzzcut. It felt like ages since he had seen her, held her in his arms just like this. It felt like a dream.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking. I never took into consideration about how working overtime would affect you, I'm sorry Jeanne" he apologized in a pained voice. He had never meant to hurt her. When he heard her snap like that over the phone, her voice cracking. He imagined her sitting there alone in the diner, crying her eyes out waiting for him to come.

He had to leave work to see her, the thought of her in that state hurting him. Making him realize he hadn't been thinking about her feelings at all. Just expecting her to go along with it. Hell, Levi was married but his wife was also married to her work, surely to god he understood what it was like to have a love life.

Jeanne softened, nuzzling into his shoulder and wrapping her arms around his back slowly. He smelled just the way she remembered, only now mixed in with the scent of sweat and booze. "You're here now" she replied softly, God she had missed Eren so fucking much. She never wanted to let go of him and she probably never would. As long as it meant he would stay.

Eren then pulled away and slammed his lips onto Jeanne's hard. His kiss hungry, sloppy and desperate, not being able to get enough of the taste of her lips. He had missed her so much. Wanting to show her physically how much he had missed her and how sorry he was for not being able to be there to get dinner again.

Jeanne was surprised by the gesture as it had been so long, but slowly kissed him back. Gripping his shirt tightly with her hands, fresh tears welling up. Slowly allowing herself to fall backward onto the bed. Just wanting to indulge in his affections, to feel him against her body and the taste of his lips.

* * *

Jeanne was laid on her side, the sheets wrapped around her form. Her breathing still heavy but now more relaxed than it had been earlier. Content and happy, but confused as hell as Eren had still been at work when she called him earlier on. Yet part of her didn't want to ask questions and simply enjoy the moment instead.

Eren was holding her close, his arms wrapped protectively around her waist. Burying his nose into her messy hair affectionately, his eyes closed as he enjoyed the moment. Half asleep and not in any mood to move. He was very comfortable and warm, the scent of her skin wafting gently up his nose. Easing his inner angst.

It had been ages since they snuggled, since he was able to feel her body against his own like this. Just to have her close to him and comfort her in a way words never could. It was a heavenly bliss to him and he didn't want it to end any time soon. He just wanted to lay here beside her and think about nothing but the feel of her skin and the warmth of her body.

Jeanne shifted awkwardly within his tight grasp, so many questions running through her head but not knowing where to start. "Eren, babe. How did you leave work without being yelled at? What about your boss?" she asked curiously. Had he even signed off? Eren had a habit of being forgetful sometimes and it never ended well.

Eren worked at a bar in the city centre, for a guy named Levi. He was a cute enough guy but really scary. He liked to keep his bar clean and had time keeping standards. The guy was a neat/clean freak and didn't close up until the bar was utterly spotless. Which as you could expect was pretty fucking brutal and took ages to complete.

Eren hummed then smirked into her neck playfully "I just left" he replied casually. He just grabbed his shit and left, wanting to see his girlfriend and comfort her. I mean his shift was already over anyway. He wasn't going to wait around while Jeanne was at home crying her eyes out because of him. He wasn't that type of guy.

Jeanne was stunned, did she just hear him right. There had to be some mistake, surely Eren wasn't that reckless was he? This wasn't middle school anymore where he could be a rebellious little shit. She then turned to look at him, a worried look on her face "Won't you get into trouble?" she asked hesitantly.

Eren grinned, god she was so cute when she made these faces "I'm owed time off. Tonight, was my last shift" he explained. He had been working overtime nonstop just to get his time off. Yes it had been stressful and he was almost always exhausted, but it would pay off and it had. Meaning he didn't have to work for a while.

Jeanne was at a loss for words, she couldn't believe he had done all this for her sake. Making her feel bad for snapping at him, yet at the same time feeling so spoiled by him. She knew Eren's time off consisted of three weeks, meaning she had him all to herself. A small smile then spread across her cheeks playfully "So what did you have in mind?".

Eren's eyes lit up with mischief "Aside from a lie in tomorrow, a few more rounds would be nice" he teased. Tracing his fingers along her waist in little walking legs affectionately. He had missed Jeanne like hell, her body, her laugh, her kiss, her smile, everything. It felt like forever since he had looked into her eyes and just done nothing with her.

Jeanne blushed but inside she was happier than she had been in so long. Feeling like she was going to start crying all over that Eren had done all this for her sake, endless hours of work just to get the time off. If only he would have told her that she would have been less angry at him and understood his actions.

She then nuzzled into him affectionately, kissing his cheek "I love you Eren" she replied fondly. Sure, he was a pain in the ass and frustrated her to no end, but she loved him. Knowing that despite his mishaps and misunderstandings, Eren meant well and he really did love her. Otherwise he wouldn't have left work to be here right now holding her.

Eren smiled fondly tightening his grip on her, afraid she may break if he let go "I love you too babe" he replied. All of this had been for her sake, now he could just have her all to himself for 3 whole weeks. No more bar-work for him, at least not for a while. Just him, Jeanne and a lot of free time.


End file.
